


Fluff Drabbles

by Zaniida



Series: Five Moments of Intimacy [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, FMI, FMNI, Five Moments of Intimacy, Gen, Pillow Fight, elbows-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Five scenes of intimacy with (practically) no negative events or emotions to worry about.





	1. A Corner for John (Harold & Shaw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts).



Normally, it would be John helping you move new furniture into the library, but today’s upgrade is a present for him, so you’ve recruited Shaw.

As you’re opening boxes, you glance at her. “I appreciate your assistance, Miss Shaw.”

She shrugs. “Didn’t have much else to do today.”

The sofa has a view of the stairs (through a panel of bulletproof glass) and of your workstation. While Shaw sets up spots to conceal weapons, you stick a first aid kit within easy reach.

After assembling the little bookshelf, you start filling it with a carefully chosen selection, just for John.


	2. Sculpture (Harold & John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold signs himself and John up for a ceramics class.

The number teaches a class in ceramics, so Harold signs them both up.

First day is abstract art, just getting used to the mechanics. Harold finds the exercise simple, relaxing… but he’s used to art. _Art_ is outside John’s toolkit, and everything he makes looks like some sort of weapon.

Next session, they’re encouraged to try making animals.

Harold makes an attempt at Bear. Ends up with a squashy sausage with legs; the ears won’t even stand up.

Exasperated, he looks to John, who’s quietly watching the teacher. On his table is a ball of clay feathers with a beak.


	3. Cabin Fever (Harold, Root, & Shaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold, Root, and Shaw are stuck in a safe house for a few days. Something needs to break the tension.

Being holed up in a safe house for days just breeds cabin fever. Who knows how long it’ll take Reese and Fusco to resolve the situation, make it safe to get back to working cases?

By the third day, you’re bickering with Root and Shaw; by the fourth, it’s stony silence.

 

On the fifth, a pillow hits you on the arm.

You own a lot of pillows.

 

When he shows up to release you, Reese walks into a war zone. The shrieks make him pull out his gun before he identifies them as laughter.

He takes one in the face.


	4. Comfort (John & Harold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold, on the sofa, after a case.

After a case that stretched far too long, they’re in Harold’s safe house. Harold’s too keyed up to sleep, so they’re on the sofa.

Cuddling.

It’s the wrong word, but John can’t find a better one, one that doesn’t bring up sexuality or make it sound childish. He’s helping Harold find a comfortable position for his aching back; John’s body is more adjustable than pillows. Harold sighs as he finds the right degree of warm support and melts into John’s side.

For a good hour, John holds him close. He’s… happy.

So why is there a lump in his throat?


	5. Sleep Well? (Harold & Root)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold brings Root breakfast, and she relates one of her dreams.

When you bring Root breakfast, she’s sitting cross-legged on the little sofa, quietly contemplative.

As you lay out the food, you realize that the tension between you is… better, somehow. She helped save John. Came back of her own free will.

“Did you sleep well?” you ask.

She smiles — not her usual condescending smirk, but contented, at peace.

“When I was little,” she says, “I used to dream about a bird who protected the world. And then Hannah got killed. Since then, my dreams haven’t been good ones. Ever.”

She meets your gaze. “Last night, I had that dream again.”


End file.
